WildCat
by DreeG
Summary: What if Bella was a mutant, much like Logan and Edward fell in love with her? What happens when he finds out she loves someone else? Will he kill the one Bella loves? Can He? Will Bella and the pack be friends or foes? Rated T to be safe. Enter Wolverine.
1. Journal 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-Men.**

Bella's Journal Entry 1

Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I go by WildCat. The reason for the difference between my names is rather, special. You see, I'm a member of the X-Men. Plus, I have long Adamantium claws, the strongest metal in the galaxy, that extend from in-between my knuckles.

No one knows why they are made of metal, they just are. I woke up one day in the middle of the woods with no memory of my past, with Professor X above me offering me a place to call home. I accepted. If any of the military papers, currency, or dog tags that were found on me are to be trusted, I am over 200 years old.

Now, I know what you are thinking, but I am not in anyway related to Logan or "Wolverine". Though, he and I are on "friendly terms to any outsiders. Ha-Ha. Any way, he and I go throughout the country, for the professor of course, looking for mutants who are in need of protection from the rest of humanity.

Tomorrow I am being reassigned to Forks, Washington to watch over a strange family that never ages and a group of boys that may be some kind of shape, shifting mutants. Logan is going to New York, New York to scout out a camp with 50 promising teens, This made me uneasy, bad things happen to Logan when he is by himself. But the again, bad things always happened to us. Oh well, guess its time to go.

_~WildCat_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-Men.**

**Thank you ********- This is my first FanFic so it means a lot to me that someone enjoys it, even if it's only the beginning.**

Chapter 1

Bella sighed as she got to the gate. She turned to Logan and gave him a big hug. "Bye Logan," she said. He wrapped his thick arms around her. "Bye WildCat, I'll see you soon." With that Bella turned and walked onto the plane.

When the plane landed at Sea-Tac airport Bella walked off the ramp. When she looked through the windows she saw that it had been raining. Depressing. When she entered the concourse she looked around, scanning the crowd for enemies. If anyone attacked here, someone would get hurt.

WildCat pulled out her sleek black phone reserved only for X-Men business and left a message for Logan telling that she had landed and everything was all right. Bella took the tram to the baggage claim and picked up her stuff. She walked out to the pick-up area. There was an extremely fit middle-aged man with dark hair and a mustache waiting by a black and white police cruiser.

"Charlie!" Bella squealed. Charlie was on of her favorite mutants, but as he was disguised as the Chief of Police in Forks no one knew he was one.

"Hey kid, what's up?" He asked up

"I'm no kid," Bella retorted. "I'm older than you!"

"Well, I have to act like you're my daughter don't I?" He asked. "Oh, and the Professor had a new ride dropped of for you."

"Sweet!" Charlie laughed and he and Bella got in the cruiser.

Welcome to Forks, Washington, the rainiest place on earth. Population 3,000. Bella got out of the car and walked into the house.

"WildCat, your room is upstairs, first on the left," Charlie yelled from the kitchen. She went upstairs and started unpacking her stuff. When she was finished she looked around her room, it was green and purple. Nice! She went to the stairs and jumped over the rails. Bella landed perfectly on her feet. With her heightened senses she heard clanging coming from the kitchen, along with a strange aroma.

"What are you making, Charlie?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh, God!" Bella yanked the wooden spoon out of Charlie's hand so she could try to get the noodles out of the chunks at the bottom of the pan.

"Spaghetti."

Bella snorted. She looked around the kitchen. It was small, and an off-white color. The counters were cluttered with papers and fishing gear. "Bachelor pad, huh?" Bella joked.

"Yup"

Bella was curious. "Now where's my new ride?" She asked as she started to roll the meatballs.

"In the garage."

Bella put the meatballs in the oven and ran out to the garage. When she got there all she could do was stop and stare. "Oh… My… GOD!" In front of her was a sleek back bike, just like the one wolverine "barrowed" from Scott. But this on was even sleeker and she would bet that it would go even faster. And she knew that it wasn't the Professor's idea to send her this present.

Bella took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" was the answer.

"Logan you're dead!"

"Why?"

Bella laughed. "How did you get the professor to send me this sleek machine? I'm supposed to be impersonating a 17 year-old. And in this town, a bike this amazing is sure to stand out, and I'll get soaked! It's too rainy here!" Bella complained.

It just makes it easier to drift." Logan laughed at me. Bella was silent for a while. "WildCat? Are you still there?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, you're right. I have to go eat now."

"Okay, call later."

"Bye."

Bella hung up the phone and sat at the square table. Her and Charlie dished out the spaghetti and dug in.

"Wow Bella, this is amazing! I didn't know you could cook." Charlie exclaimed as he took a bite of spaghetti.

"It's a wonder you survived on your cooking. Now you'll have to deal with me cooking for you now." Bella laughed. When they were done she put the dishes in the dish washer. "Charlie, I'm going to go take a shower." Bella Called. She walked into the living room and stared. Charlie was sitting in front of a 56' TV watching football. "Stupid boys ad their toys," she muttered.

Climbing the stairs she went into the bathroom. It was small and she would have to share with Charlie, but that was okay. Bella was not like other girls and she didn't wear make-up so she didn't need that much space. She turned on the shower an jumped in, letting the hot water work away the knots that came with always being on guard waiting for Magneto and his Brotherhood to attack. Bella lathered her favorite Shampoo into her hair and rinsed it out. She turned off the water and changed in to sweatpants and a t-shirt. She got into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Sorry guys, I just couldn't write anymore. I have to go study for state testing and do homework. Until next time,**

_**~Andy**_


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm soooo sorry people! Testing is crazy and I have another week of it! Any way, I need your guys' help. I thought that this should be a Bella/Logan story but then I was told that it should be a Bella/Jacob story. What do you guys think Bella should be with?**

Chapter 2 _Bpov_

When I woke up the next morning I saw the muted light that came though the window. It was raining again. I suppressed a groan and got up to get ready for the day.

I chose a simple green tank-top with a blue, purple, and green hoodie. I debated whether or not I wanted to wear sweat pants or jeans. I decided that I would make a good impression and wore my dark tight jeans.

I suppressed another groan when I realized that I would need to put on some make-up to cover the scars that hadn't healed all the way yet. At the school I never had to worry about what I looked like, I was just as weird as they were, albeit with a few additional problems.

As I lightly applied the stuff I crinkled my nose. I don't know how people could wear the stuff. It made my skin feel gross, and it stank! Now, on to my hair. Sigh. Anyway, I straightened it a little, not that I needed to. I really hated these odd things people do to make others like them, if they didn't like you for who you were, like at the institute, they weren't really your friends.

I looked into the mirror and tried to figure out what others found so appealing. Sure, I was pretty, beautiful by normal standards but I really didn't care about that type of stuff. Friends, guys, it was all just a distraction. I had few friends, and those were the professors and Logan. I was to distant, I can't remember who my family was and Logan is the only one who understands what it's like to be strange, even by mutant standards.

Logan was my only friend and is the only one who treats me like one of the guys, training with me, and hanging out, every one else acted like a was a fragile little girl that needed everybody's help. I know I looked like it, but I was soooo much stronger than any of them. I was five time faster than all of them. The only one who could hope to beat me in a match, but even he wasn't as good as me. I laughed, he was always a little put out by that. He was used to always being stronger than everyone and _girl_ could beat him.

xxxXxxx

I drifted into the parking lot and earned stares from everyone, the girls immediately started gossiping about me and the guys checked my and my bike out. I couldn't blame them, I mean, my bike _was_ amazing. But the stares that were painted at _me_ confused me. Was I really that hell-bent on protecting people that I never noticed this before? And why was I just noticing it now? Maybe it was because I was away from Logan. He _did_ scare guys away from me. We always had a laugh at that.

I snapped out of my reverie and looked around the parking lot and smirked. My bike was easily was the most flashy vehicle here. I watched as a shiny silver Volvo pulled in to the space a few cars down. I gaped when a door opened. A scent had hit my nose. It was sweet, nearly sickly so. I watched as five kids got out. A blond female was glaring my way. No, not glaring at _me_, ogling at my bike! Ha, she was jealous!

I suddenly realized something hit me. They were insanely beautiful and I couldn't hear any heartbeats. Vampires! I hadn't had a run in with one of them since the last tie I was in Volterra, visiting with Marcus, my favorite of the three brothers. I shrugged as I walked off. If they weren't looking for trouble and didn't bother me we would be okay.

I shoved my headphones in my ears and listened to Headstrong by Trapt and Alive by pretty good songs.

xxxXxxx

The beginning of the day went pretty fast, I met a nice shy girl named Angela and a pretty bitch girl named Jessica. They invited me to sit at their table and I accepted. Forks High was a pretty boring school with only a few hundred students. I guess it is going to be boring here. With all the rain it would be really depressing.

As I walked towards the lunch room I wondered who the family was that I was supposed to protect. I was told that some of them were amazingly gifted.

I sat down beside Angela and immediately a blonde started talking to me.

"Hi, my name is Mike Newton" he said, extending his arm towards me.

"Bella." I said while not shaking his hand. I don't know why but something about this boy screamed STALKER!!!

I stiffened when I heard the whispers around me.

_She looks so slutty! _

_Did you see her bike; she must be in a gang!_

_She look so easy! I bet I can tap that by the end of the week._

_Disgusting! What's so special about her? She even has _them_ staring!_

_Did you see her bike? What type was it? It was the best I ever saw!_

One voice surprised me though. When I looked around to see who it belonged to I found that the vampire family was staring at me with curiosity. Actually a bronze haired man was staring at me with annoyance. Why?

I got up and dumped my tray and walked off to Biology. This school was boring! What was the point in making me come here anyway? I've already been through school multiple times. Now it was just a bore.

I got to my class and told my teacher who I was.

"Ahh. Miss Swan the only empty seat is over there by Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you"

As I walked over to my seat I saw that "Mr. Cullen" Was the bronze haired vampire that was staring at me earlier. I groaned. This time he was staring ant me with hatred.

We got done with our lab early so I started doodling. I could feel Cullen's eyes on my back.

"You gotta problem?' I asked.

"Why did you move here?" was the reply that I got.

"I felt like it."

"Well you should go back."

"I don't feel like it. Why?" I snapped. This kid was getting on my nerves.

"Because,"

The Bell rang and the Cullen kid rushed out of the room at an inhumane pace. When I got outside I saw that there was a cluster of kids around my bike. God, hasn't anyone seen a motorcycle. Even the Blonde girl. She came up to me.

"Hello, my name is Rosalie, and I love cars and stuff like that. Your bike is amazing, can you tell my what type it is?"

"I don't know what type it is, a friend got it got it for me and it's custom made."

"Well your friend must me amazing! A bike like that is expensive!"

"Yeah, he is." I said as I got onto my bike and drifted out of the parking lot.

**I wrote that in an hour and a half! Seriously though, tell me who Bella should end up with!**

_**-Glasscock**_


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took forever to update. I was in Disneyworld and the WiFi was $10 a night at the resort I was staying at. Well, the vote is now between Logan and Jake. I prefer Logan but your guys' opinion really matters! So who should Bella end up with?**

Chapter 3 _3__rd __Person_

When Bella woke up the next day she could tell that it was way too early. She looked over at her alarm clock and the green light revealed that it was 5:13 a.m. Groan. Bella knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so she got up and changed into her joggers gear.

When WildCat ran into the forest, she found that there was a trail that started right at the backyard. She took off at a steady pace, scanning the forest, looking at all the colors.

Suddenly, Bella got the feeling that she was being fallowed. She could hear the light footsteps and smell the slight burning smell. "

Pyrro, you shouldn't follow me." Bella stated.

"But it's just too fun. You know how much I like having fun." Came the reply. WildCat's claws came out with a metallic _ssssshk_. "Come now Bella, no need to get violent."

WildCat slashed at him, narrowly missing him by inches. As she went past him she felt the lick of the flames on her back.

"I thought you were faster than that Bella. Weren't you always the best? The professor's going to be so disappointed in you WildCat."

"Shut up you traitor!" she shouted.

He chuckled. "Ahh Bella. Oh how I missed your sweet sarcasm." He said. Now, Bella and Pyrro were not intimate as outsiders would guess, but they were great friends. That made his betrayal all the more sour.

They started a deadly tango, slashing and burning, each occasionally catching the other. Pyrro had minor cuts up his arm and Bella had burns along her body. Neither wanted to seriously hurt the other, they were close friends on the opposite side of the war. WildCat had mentored Pyrro.

Suddenly, WildCat had a good grip on him. She retracted two of her claws on one hand and placed the one left on his throat. He had a scared look in his eyes that made Bella pause. She straitened up and released her hold on him.

"Go," she said. "And don't let one of the others find you, the aren't so forgiving."

"Thank you B." The use of her old nickname shocked WildCat, no one had called her that in a long time.

"Go."

Bella slowly walked out of the forest. It startled her that she had gone so soft on the boy. She thought that all her years of experience had hardened her. But, apparently she was wrong, she couldn't bring herself to do what she had done many times before. WildCat wondered at that. What was so different, now of all times? What was making her so soft? She thought of that as she walked up the stairs into her room. She changed quickly, her little "jog" had made her late for school.

xxXxx

She drifted into the parking lot just as the 5-minute bell rang. She ran into her class just as the bell rang.

Classes past quickly and at lunch Bella decided to sit right next to Rosalie so that they could talk cars. They were just talking about their dream cars when Rosalie shrieked, drawing stares from the students around them.

"Oh my God, Bella! What is that on your arm?" With that she grabbed it and twisted it so she could see it better. _Crap_. Bella thought. The burns hadn't quite healed all the way. Edward hissed.

"Who did this to you Bella?" he asked.

"Like I would tell you! If your family doesn't mind me saying, you seem like an obsessive, controlling, jerk!"

_Ha!_ Bella thought, that shocked him. WildCat heard his family chuckling softly.

Suddenly the blonde-haired male asked "What is wrong with your wrist Bella? It wasn't like that yesterday."

WildCat was surprised. She wasn't used to so many observant people. _Well, they _are_ vampires after all._ What really surprised her was the man's accent. It was southern. With a pang she realized what was so familiar about it. She had heard it every day during the Civil War. It brought back many memories of loosing the few that she had gotten close to. She thought back to when Logan had found her. They had been fighting on the opposite side when they came across each other. Logan had tried to slice her neck but was surprised when her claws stopped him. They had never met anyone else like that. She smiled softly to herself. Her and Wolverine had gotten along well. Both there personalities matched. Even better she was the only woman that could match him drink for drink, and the only person that can out drink him.

"Hello! Earth to Bella. You were millions of miles away." Rosalie stated. WildCat smiled. She liked Rosalie. The pixie was too hyper. She clashed with Bella's personality. From Rosalie's family's reaction it was apparently odd for the woman to like anyone. _I wonder if she likes me enough to tell me that they're vampires._

"Hey, Bella!" A voice drifted across the lunch room. WildCat stiffened then sighed. _Well, at least I won't have to answer their question._

She got up and ran over to the figure by the door. She heard a growl com from Edward, but before Bella could turn around and snap at him both Jasper and Emett had smacked across the back of the head. She laughed earning a glare from Edward. Oh well. She turned to the door again and gave Bobby a big hug.

"What are you doing here, Bobby?" she asked quietly so that the vampires wouldn't hear.

"The Professor wanted me to come here and watch you and make sure that you didn't get into any trouble without Logan."

"Oh, come on I'll take you to my house." With that we walked off with a couple eyes on them.

xxXxx

At the house Bella and Bobby flopped on the couch and were watching t.v. when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Ah, sweet Bella!"

"James!"

**I reall am sorry about how long it took to update, but can you imagine paying $10 bucks a day? Anyway, I love you all!**

_**~Andy**_

BTW: Someone asked if two people were writhing this because of the Andy and Glasscock. The answer is no, my real name is Audrianna Glasscock (I know right?). But my first name is hard for some to pronounce so they just call me Andy. Or Glasscock.


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaack! I love you guys. I hope this chapter lives up your expectations. I'm not going to lie. I'm not that into Twilight anymore. I more of a Potterhead than I Twi-Hard so this may become a bit demanding. Though, I give you my word I will try my hardest to keep this going.**

**Poll: Who should bella be with? On my profile.**

"James!"

"Hello love, how's that man of yours treating you?" The low growl of James the Predator drifted over the phone.

"Huh? Oh! You mean Logan! I wouldn't know. We haven't been around each other for a couple days. We're both on assignment." Bella paused. Why was she saying all this? "What do you want? Ready for more games?"

"Oh, you know me Baby. Always ready for more games. But sadly this time I must decline. As much as I love to make your life miserable I'm busy." He paused. "Hmmm….. Maybe You'd like to join me this once? I promise, wreaking havoc could be fun this time."

Wild Cat thought about that. Life in this town would be very boring. Without any of the mutants from the school to keep her entertained she would have to worry about snapping, killing someone. On second thought, Edward… Oh that might be fun. But no, she was here to investigate the vampires. No matter how much she disliked the Pixie and Pennyhead she couldn't kill them.

"Well, now, that depends," Wild Cat said.

"On?"

"What region are you in? I'm kind of tethered to this part of the woods."

"Southern California. I'm on my way up to Washington. Some virgin vampire up there insulted my mate, apparently it's my duty to protect her reputation. Fuckin bitch. Called her a whore. Not that she isn't. She really is. Viki's decide that no vamp virgin is allowed to call her a whore. Does that mean she's going to do anything about it? No. That's up to me. Chit."

"Someone's panties are in a twist. You're in luck. I happen to be in Forks. I take it you're talking about that self-righteous Pennyhead. Doesn't surprise me he's never been laid. No wonder he's such a prude."

The line went dead.

"James? You little fucker."

Bella put away the phone. This was nothing new. Bell and James had a love/hate relationship ever since they met in the civil war. Actually, he served with her under Major J. With James natural predator instincts, he was one twisted man. Even if he liked you, he would love nothing more to hurt you. Wild Cat and he have been friends, if you could call it that, that were weary of each other, James would love to hurt her, and Wild Cat would love nothing more than to kill him.

Bobby looked at her curiously. "What was that about? Are we getting a visitor?"

"_I'm_ getting a visitor. _You_ are not going anywhere near that man. I will not be the one to explain to the professor why the child he sent to babysit me died when a twisted old vampire came to visit."

"I'm pretty sure this is what he meant when he said not getting into trouble without Logan," Bobby stated worriedly.

"Don't worry kid. For once this man doesn't have it out for me. That ginger you saw at school? He insulted his girl. So he's out for blood. Figuratively of course."

"So what you're saying is this man is totally safe because even though he normally tries to kill you because some teenager called his woman a bad name? Oh yeah that's totally safe. No need to worry. I'll just sit right here and let you get yourself killed." With that Bobby stormed out the door.

Wild Cat stared after him, wondering what had gotten the kid so stirred up. He didn't even know that she was dealing with vampires. Whatever it was, she didn't have time to deal with it. She had to call Logan and then go to the hospital.

Pulling out her phone Bella sat back down on the couch and flipped on the tv to the news. The phone rang and rang and as Bella was about to hang up Logan answered. There was the sound of fighting. In that background.

"Wild Cat, now's not a good time. I'm in the middle of something. I'll call you back when I'm done." Click.

Bella was speechless. Not once had Logan ever been so curt. Whatever he had been doing must be highly important. With that Bell went opened the door and went outside. As she locked the door she thought she saw a shadow in the woods that shouldn't be there. As she looked again there was nothing there. Playing it off as a trick of the light Wild Cat hopped onto her bike.

**Hey everyone, I know I said three days but I wanted to get this out so I had more time to work on the next chapter and this just happened to be a good place to end it. I just want to say thank you for all your continued support and in the next chapter I will put a thank you to all the reviews that really encouraged me to start up again. I'm not going to be one of those authors that demands reviews and withholds the story but I would really love your opinion on how it's going and what you think should happen. So please, don't be afraid to tell me what you really think. Even if you hate it. No seriously, I need to know.**

**Thank you and I love you guys,**

_**DreeG**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my little lovelies. Sorry about not posting. I was spending time in Hawaii with my family. It seems like I may have forgotten where I wanted this to go and I might have probably not watched the movies since the death of my step-father four years ago. So. With that in mind. Please! Read my story.**

**Chapter 5**

As Wild Cat pulled into the parking lot of the Hospital she recognized the smell of another vamp. Hmm. Daddy Cullen must be working. But there was another, familiar, scent. _Major_. Well. This trip will be nothing if not fun, she thought to herself.

Walking through the doors Bella scanned the room. Mothers sat with sick children in the waiting room. The elderly read magazines waiting for appointments. Bella walked up to the desk where a bubbly blonde sat.

"What can I do ya for?" The woman asked.

"I'm here for Dr. Cullen. No, I do not have an appointment. However, if you would please tell Dr. Cullen that Isabella is waiting impatiently outside, I am more than positive the kind doctor will be all too happy to see me." It all came out in a rush, but Wild Cat had no intention of wasting time talking to a secretary when all she needed was a quick with the vamp doc.

The blonde appeared affronted for a second but picked up the phone none the less. Wild Cat tuned out the murmurs as she listened to the conversations around her.

_Come on Baby Girl. Be strong. Mama loves you. Papa will be here soon…._

_Reduce the amount. Anymore and we risk causing an addiction…_

_Mr. and Mrs. Wells, I regret to inform you that your son has zero brain activity. The chances of recovery are… very slim._

_NO! No… My beautiful baby! My baby girl… No sight…._

The world that Wild Cat lived was a harsh one and she had come to accept the cruelty it offered. But that didn't mean her heart didn't go out to the families in this hospital that were experiencing harsh realities that she had already suffered through and come to know as life.

Bella thought back to the previous lives she lived. Being as secretive as she was wasn't a choice it was something that had been forced upon her when she learned what could happen to those she love when she possessed such a powerful curse. Wild Cat wasn't one to love easily, most of her heart gone out to one who could never love her the same way, and the fact that she's lived many stolen lives. Though, on the odd chance that Bell did fall in love with another that wasn't her great love, she still loved, hard, passionately.

The lesson of never trusting fully was thrust upon her early in her existence. That she could remember from her relatively new memory, she loved thrice. And all ended in heartbreak and death. Wild Cat used that to make herself stronger. Bella, used that as an excuse to pull away from life.

The twang of the secretary shook her from her thoughts. "Miss. Miss? Dr. Cullen will see you now. Straight through the double doors down the hallway on the left and last door on the right." The woman looked rather confused at the urgency of the doctor's voice.

"Thank you ma'am. Sorry for the rudeness. I just want to get this over as soon as possible." Bella excused as she walked on.

When she reached the indicated door Wild Cat took a deep breath, full pulling herself back the moment that she was in _now_. Bella stood stiff and straight as she knocked on the door. Nearly at attention.

The door opened to a young blonde man with a gentle smile. Bella almost hated to bring back the less than favorable memories for the good doctor, but she desperately needed what only he could offer. Looking into his golden eyes Wild Cat thought back to the many times that she had seen the same face. He was always worried about her. No matter what the conditions were that she came to him.

"Isabella," He breathed. "You… I've been searching… Oh, I _missed _you." The vampire doctor said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I've been so worried. When you were gone and you didn't take your… Oh I was so scared that something happened, that you were… Oh how are you still alive?"

Bella was very uncomfortable with the contact. She usually limited any touching to her hands and even then, most of it was done through her hand connecting to some bloke's face. Even in her earlier dealings with Carlisle she had made it very clear that she didn't like contact.

Wild Cat untangled herself quickly, not understanding the cause of the vampire's actions.

"I'm here for the same reason I was here last time, while you were in Texas." She stated firmly. "I have new symptoms." Just then Bella realized that there was someone else in the room. She stared at the man with shoulder length dirty blonde locks and calculating golden eyes.

"Hey, mister soldier man. Didn't your mama ever tell you that it's rude to stare at a lady?" Bella asked, deciding that it was time to have a little fun with the man that she hadn't seen since her stint on the southern army.

"Yes ma'am she did, but a woman such as yourself must know that a gentleman's curiosity sometimes gets on the way of his manners. Now, how about you tell me why you're here and how you knew I was a soldier." Jasper said, the calculating look never leaving his eyes. He had started in surprise when Bella mentioned him being a soldier, but other than that his face gave nothing away.

Wild Cat studied the man in front of her. It was riddled with many scars from his life after the war, but she already knew what they were from; Bella _always_ gathered intel, and _always_ kept tabs on the few friends that she made. What she saw made her pause. This man that she had proudly served under stood worn. Like life had taken the best of him, and not given it back. It was a sad thing for Bella. Her commanding officer was a man that many strove it be like. This man, became one of her closest friends before he changed.

"Well... as for why I'm here, the good doctor has something I need, and have been long without, which may not be a good thing. As for the other, Soldier Boy, it seems that it has been swept under the rug, so to speak, and for now it might be better for it to remain that way." With that Bella turned back to Carlisle. "Doctor, can we speak in private about what it is that I need?" And with that Bella turned heel and walked out of the office, leaving two blondes to stare after.

Jasper turned to his adoptive father. "Who is she? _What _is she? Is she safe?" The questions seemed to tumble out of his mouth.

"That my son is Isabella, It is not my place to tell you what she is, and _no_, she is most certainly _not_ safe."

With that Carlisle strode out of the office after the brunette, leaving his son gaping after.

**Again, I'm trying to be better about posting, so please don't hate. Now, I said that I won't be one of those authors that demand reviews, and I won't, but how cool would it be if this story was in the top 5 review wise for this cross over? That would be awesome! So, I have no internet, at all, so, hopefully I'm able to get coffee tomorrow. It's kind of a long walk. My dad moved from the condos by Ala Moana mall in Honolulu, where I could literally walk any where I wanted. Now he lives in a house in Kapolei, and everything is**_** sooo**_** far away. But I'll be back home to my little town on the mainland next week if not. So. Depending on when this gets loaded, I'm home! YAY! Not really.**

**I love you guys!**

___**DreeG**_


	7. Journal 2

**Hey! I haven't done this in a while so I thought that I probably should. So here's some Bella Backstory my brain thought up.**

Bella's Journal Entry 2

I've been getting my memories. Well, that's a lie. I have _all_ of my memories back. But there's a problem. There's no sense of time to them. I mean sure, the ones that have to do with important events such as war, yeah, I can place those. But others, like the people I meet, the friends I make, the places I've been, I have no idea which order they came in. It's a little scary. I don't know _when_ they are, I just know they _are._

I can't place my feelings in memories. I just doesn't feel like I was there. It feels like I read it in a history book. There are a few that have feelings attached to them. Like the ones of the men I have loved. Other than _him_, there have only been three. From what I can tell the first one, even though it's not as strong as what I feel recently, was the hardest. Alek was everything to me at the time. I loved him. He understood that I had seen far too much, but he accepted me for my flaws. He was my husband for all of five hears.

We had a daughter. Our little Lyla. I didn't even know I could get pregnant. But I did. And I loved her with everything. Alek went off to protect our village from a neighboring tribe, and I, being a woman, was not allowed to help. It would have been suspicious if I knew how to fight, Times were different back then. He never came back. I waited up until a search party came. There was an ambush. No one survived.

In the later years, there were many raids. And then there was war. My little Lyla grew up into a beautiful woman. While I never changed, the village accepted me for it. They knew that I had a chance of holding off the raiding parties. But not an entire army. I wish Alek could have seen our little Lyla. She was so brave.

Lyla fought back when the army came. She took so many down. I had never wanted any of this for her. As men held me down and stuck me with spear through my ribs I watch as our daughter was taken down by two men with a sword to the stomach. Then I passed out.

When I came to the field around me was on fire. I looked. I looked for her. But I couldn't find her. They took my baby away. They killed her.

_~WildCat_


End file.
